Worlds Collide
by shadows99
Summary: Percy and Annabeth never imagined their life beyond Camp. They never imagined a time when they had a daughter. Living outside in the real world seemed impossible, but now they are and their daughter gets the best of both worlds. But is it possible to keep that peace when two worlds collide? A series of one-shots following the life of Cassie Jackson. Jumps around chronologically.
1. Lessons

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is an idea that I had a while back, but I couldn't figure out how to write it until now. I always knew that I wanted to write a fanfiction where Percy and Annabeth had a daughter, but I never knew how to write it. That is until I had the idea to do a series of one-shots covering her life through a bunch of separate events. This is more of a test chapter to see if anyone is interested in this idea, so this chapter is really short and more of a chapter to set the rest of the story off. So if you guys enjoy this chapter, however short it may be, then please leave a review, follow, and favorite and I'll know so that I can post future chapters. And now without further ado, the first chapter of Worlds Collide.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Cassie and parts of the plot line that you don't reconize.**

* * *

"Mama?" a nine-year-old Cassiopea Jackson asked causing Annabeth to look up from the current structure that she was designing for Mount Olympus.

"Yes, Αστεράκι?" Annabeth asked in a soft voice as she gave her daughter her full attention.

"When do I get get to learn to fight?" Like you and daddy and Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper and Aunt Hazel and…"

"Do you not like your karate classes?" Annabeth asked, cutting off her nine-year-old daughter as she listed off members of her family. Her very large family.

"No, no, I like them it's just," the blonde haired girl quickly reassured her mother. "they're really easy and I'm already a black belt and I wanna fight off the monsters too!"

Annabeth sighed and ran a hand through her identical long, blonde hair.

She and Percy had tried to keep the away as many monsters as possible and their friends helped, but there was only so much you could do when you were the descendants of two major gods and you weren't living in one of the two camps for demigods.

"You don't need to fight, Αστεράκι, we have that covered. As for your classes being too easy, maybe you should focus on school instead," Annabeth ended hopefully. Just like her and Percy, Cassie also had dyslexia and ADHD, so it was understandable that she wasn't the best student at school, but Annabeth was still hopeful.

"It's hard, momma, the letters, they get all mixed up," the young girl complained softly, sea-green eyes cast down in sadness.

"I know, baby," Annabeth cooed before giving in. Just like with Percy, she couldn't resist her daughter's adorable green eyes. "How about next time we go to camp, we see if you can do some of the basic sword training. Is that okay?"

"Really?!" Skye asked, her bright green eyes suddenly shining again with excitement and hope.

"Yes, really," Annabeth replied, amusement coloring her voice. "I'm sure Chiron would love to have you training at camp. It would give you something to do as well so that you're not complaining of boredom ten minutes after we arrive."

"Hey!" Cassie mock-shouted. "I don't complain after ten minutes! I wait at least twenty!"

"Okay, twenty minutes after we get there," the older blonde teased with a small smiled before she reached out a hand towards her daughter. "Do you want to help me with the project?"

Cassie was the perfect mix between Percy in Annabeth in their opinion. She had her blonde hair and Percy's sea-green eyes as well as slightly tanned skin. Besides appearance, she was still just like her parents. Cassie loved architecture and reading greek books like Annabeth, but she also loved anything that had to do with the ocean.

"Yeah!" the nine-year-old cheered before abandoning her half-completed homework on the floor.

"I thought you'd say that," Annabeth said to herself through her smile as her daughter sat down on her lap. "Now, what do you think?" Annabeth gestured to the new throne room that she was currently designing.

"I like it, but what if…"

Annabeth leaned back, content to listen to her daughter happily babble on about ideas for Mount Olympus's throne room.


	2. It Can Wait

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm back! Thank you so much for the response to the first chapter! It inspired me to hurry up and get this next chapter put up! This is just a side note, but I had a couple people ask me what Cassie's Greek nickname meant. It means little star, but I realized that google translate isn't running it correctly. I had to run it through multiple languages to figure out how to translate it for some reason, but I had no problem translating it from English to Greek. I guess google can be crazy sometimes. Also, I know that this is another Cassie and Annabeth centric chapter, but I promise that the next ones will have some of her other family members and maybe even some friends that we haven't seen before! I know also know that this chapter is really short and if you've read just about any of my other stories with the exception of a few then you know that isn't typically my writing style and I'm trying to get back to how I normally write now that I've found some story ideas that I had a while ago. Anyways, please follow, favorite, and review! The more response I get the more motivated I am to write!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Cassie and parts of the storyline that you don't recognize.**

* * *

It was a sunny day, the perfect day to be outside, and Annabeth and her daughter were defiantly taking advantage of that. A seven-year-old Cassie was leaning over her mother's shoulder watching as she worked on a sketch for work. Not Olympus, but actual work. Work with deadlines.

"Can I help?" Cassie asked softly, moving backward then laying in the grass down beside the blonde demigod.

"As much as I would love your help, Αστεράκι, you know that I can't let you help me with something for work," Annabeth replied, sounding genuinely sorry.

"Mkay," Cassiopeia responded softly, still laying in the grass as she closed her eyes.

Annabeth turned back to see her daughter, laughing a little at the image before her. Cassie was lying on the ground, the tall grass coming up so that it covered her face and she had her arms crossed over her chest in an almost comical manner.

"I know what, how about you do some karate for me while I finish this up?" the demigod asked, already knowing the answer. Her daughter was so predictable when it came to anything that she had a passion for.

"Yeah!" Cassie grinned instantly, springing up from the grass. "Mmm," the girl looked around for a minute, blonde hair whipping in the wind before she found what she was looking for and quickly grabbed a longer but thin stick.

"What are you going to show me today, Miss Cassiopeia Jackson?" Annabeth asked, grinning as she turned slightly away from her work. Her daughter had been practicing all of her karate non-stop in order to get ready for her upcoming test. She was a brown belt at the minute, testing for black.

"A bo staff routine. A different version of the one I did for the last competition," the blonde girl replied, sea green eyes shining with excitement as she held the makeshift bo staff to her chest, getting ready to start.

"Let's see it then," her mom replied, still smiling as her daughter turned around holding the staff off to the side slightly like it was an extension of her arm.

The girl was grinning just as wide as her mother as she bowed, beginning the routine as Annabeth watched, smiling softly.

The older blonde watched in amazement as her daughter twirled and spun, going cartwheels and makeshift flips, seeing as the stick was a little too long for her do them properly. Still, it looked amazing.

The girl finished eventually, her blonde hair blown everywhere and the young girl completely out of breath. "Well?" she asked softly, nervously biting the inside of her lip.

"I think that is why you are second best in your age division, competing against a ton of kids years older than you," Annabeth replied honestly, making her daughter beam. "One thing though Cass. Don't bit your lips, it's a bad habit."

"Sorry," the blonde apologized, still smiling as she threw the stick up before spinning around and catching it. "Ta-da!"

The demigod laughed at her daughter's expression before standing up and running over to the girl, picking her up and spinning her around a couple of times before setting her back down. Even for a seven-year-old, she was tiny and with all the exercising and activities that she did, it wasn't really a surprise.

"You wanna teach me some of those tricks that you did?" Annabeth asked, still laughing as her daughter dropped her makeshift bo staff to the ground.

"What about your work?" the girl asked, looking up at her mother, sea green eyes showing her curiosity clearly.

"It can wait," The demigod replied without any hesitation. It could. She was going to enjoy this moment with her daughter, she was going to enjoy all of these moments. Everything else can wait.


End file.
